


Jello Shots

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies gather for the New Years celebrations, it doesn't go exactly as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jello Shots

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to [](http://nouseforasammie.livejournal.com/profile)[**nouseforasammie**](http://nouseforasammie.livejournal.com/) for the final line from Giles

**Title:** Jello Shots  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Characters:** Giles, Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Giles  
 **Prompt:** Drunken!Giles prompt #48 _Drunken Giles tells the Scoobies what he really thinks of them and also outs himself and Spike as a couple at the same time!_  
 **Rating:** R for implied m/m sex  
 **Genre:** Comedy  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Beta:** None, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Notes:** A special thank you to [](http://nouseforasammie.livejournal.com/profile)[**nouseforasammie**](http://nouseforasammie.livejournal.com/) for the final line from Giles  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The Scoobies gather for the New Years celebrations, it doesn't go exactly as planned  
  
Nominated for Best Comedy and Best Rare Male Slash at the Hellmouth Awards  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/?action=view&current=HMAButton1.png)  
  
  
  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=jello-shots.png)

 

 

Spike follows the Scoobies into the watcher’s flat with his usually cocky swagger. He's glad patrol is over. It was mostly boring, except for when droopy boy almost got himself eaten. That was good for a few laughs and of course he got to beat up on the vamps stupid enough to go after one of the slayer's pets. He heads into the kitchen for some blood as the others throw themselves down on various pieces of furniture. Like they could be tired. Hardly did any work. Maybe all that talking.

  
He's pleased to discover Giles in the kitchen apparently gathering the rest of the party food. Nibbles and such, he assumes. He grins when he thinks of what he made for the party. Giles turns when he hears someone enter the room. 

  
“Spike,” Giles exclaims upon seeing the vampire, obviously delighted.

  
Spike looks up slightly as the watcher pushes him up against the refrigerator and plunders his mouth in a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss. A laugh from the other room reminds Spike, they are not alone. He regretfully pushes Giles away.

  
“Not that I don't enjoy the attention but I don't wanna get dusted if one of the do gooders comes in.”

  
“Oh,” Giles waves away his objection, “wouldn't let them hurt you. Nope, never.” Giles states firmly before tilting slightly to the left.

  
“What have you been doin' while we've been patrolling?” Spike asks his amusement clear.

  
“Why, whatever do you mean?” Giles replies full of obviously feigned ignorance and quickly followed by a very unmanly giggle.

  
Spike looks at Giles suspiciously before leaning in a bit nearer. “What I mean is what have you been drinking and…,” he pauses to peer closer, “why is your tongue green?”

  
“Oh, well that.”

  
“Yeah, that. You wanna fill me in?”

  
“I was just sampling those little snacks you made. The wiggly jelly ones.” He demonstrates by wiggling his hand about in Spike’s face. “Delicious and I had a few small glasses of the Glenfiddich. Now don’t pout, saved plenty for you, my vampire.” 

  
“As amusing as this is, you do realise the slayer and her friends are all in the other room and I don't know how long they're gonna stay there -.”

  
“You're so right. I'm being a terrible host. I shall see to them at once.” Giles immediately grabs several food laden trays and pushes one into Spike's hands. Before Spike has a chance to blink, Giles has left the room and he finds himself standing alone in the kitchen.

  
Spike follows with a big grin on his face wondering how high on the entertainment metre the evening could reach. By the time he saunters into the room, Giles has managed to deposit his tray of snacks among the others on the table and get himself another drink. Spike ponders if this is wise considering he's not sure how many jello shots Giles managed to have before they had even arrived. Shrugging away his worries and snagging himself a drink, the vampire flops into the chair in the corner with a good view of the room.

  
Spike turns his attention to Giles, who appears to be having a discussion with Xander. The watcher appears quite animated, gesturing enthusiastically while the idiot stands there nodding his head and looking like….an idiot.  
   
“Xander, you need to be more careful.”

  
“G-man, it’s not that simple. The Buffster always makes it look easy but staking a vamp? Nope, not as easy as it looks.”

  
Yep, idiot just as he’d suspected. Wonder what Giles will say to that one. Spike makes eye contact with Giles who gives him a mischievous grin before replying.

  
“Xander, I have some expertise in…staking a vampire.”

  
Spike snickers earning him a warning glare from the slayer and a puzzled glance from the witch.

  
Totally oblivious to the undertone Xander asks, “Do you think you could show me how and maybe give a demonstration?”

  
Spike laughs outright at this almost spilling his drink in the process. 

  
Buffy looks over from her seat on the couch to demand, “And what do you think is so funny?”  
   
“Me? Nothing, nothing at all, slayer.” Spike replies watching a still grinning Giles stagger over. 

  
“Perhaps a different topic of conversation would be better. What about sports?” Giles suggests taking the vacant seat nearest Spike.

  
“My parents are considering joining the golf club.” Willow offers.

  
“Wonderful sport,” Giles responds with passion. “You need to keep a good grip on the shaft and stroke the balls. Of course you will also need a good follow through. It wouldn’t do to leave anyone hanging.” 

  
Despite his best efforts to remain serious, the watcher again giggles causing Spike to erupt with laughter and the others to stare at them both.

  
Buffy again gives Spike a hard look before asking with annoyance, “Okay that does it, Spike. Tell me what’s so funny about golf before I get stake happy.”

  
“Buffy, there is no need for threats,” Giles interjects, which would be more convincing if he wasn’t still giggling. He leans forward to peer more closely at Buffy before asking, “Do you dye your hair?” He looks to Spike for advice. “Do you think the bleach has caused brain damage?”

  
Buffy appears flustered at the remark before gesturing towards Spike. “What, you think his is natural?” 

  
“I know his isn’t. It doesn’t match his down below.” Giles seems pleased with his answer and nods to himself before turning to look at Spike who’s making choking noises. “Did you choke on your drink, sweetheart? How many times have I told you not to drink so fast?”

  
Willow and Buffy are sitting open-mouthed at the apparently intimate display. Xander opens and closes his mouth several times before coming to a decision.

  
“Okay I’ll bite, although I’m probably gonna regret this but how would you know that, exactly?”

  
“Oh, grow up Xander, we’re shagging of course.” Giles slurs while pointing a finger at Spike. “What did they teach you in school or did you sleep the entire time?” Turning to the shocked girls on the couch he continues with his tirade. “If it doesn’t involve shoes or shopping of some kind, do you even notice? You are all so self-centred most of the time.”

  
“But Giles,” Buffy cries indignantly, “He’s a vampire.”

  
Spike rolls his eyes but decides to keep quiet. He prefers to stay undusty and besides, it’s about time the watcher told ‘em what he thought and it feels good to know he’s not gonna have to hide any more.

  
“I hadn’t noticed. Thank you for pointing that out. Shall we discuss your choices now?” Giles counters in a slightly more sober tone.

  
Buffy sits quietly looking down at the floor while Willow and Xander simply look slightly hurt.

  
Nodding into the silence, Giles smiles in apology and softens his tone. “I do appreciate your concern but I am quite capable of making my own decisions. If I decide I would like to pursue a relationship of sorts with Spike, then I will do so and I would thank you to be civil about it.”

  
After looking at the others and getting a slight nod, Xander steps forward. “I’m not sure we understand why you would want to but yeah, okay. I guess it’s up to you and you seem to know what you’re doing. You do know, right?”

  
“Yes, I do know. Is this settled now?” 

  
“Yeah,” Xander answers. “Buffster?”

  
“Okay but Spike, we will talk later.” At the stern look from her watcher she adds, “I won’t hurt anybody.”

  
“I guess if you’re happy then I’m happy too.” Willow says with some of her usual perkiness.

  
“Good because I’ve been wondering about something.” At their looks of encouragement he continues. “Why does _Sea World_ have seafood restaurants? Every time you eat a fish burger there, you must wonder ‘Am I eating a slow learner?’”

  
Spike actually falls out of his chair laughing this time before the others join in and the party continues.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
